The Lost Tribe
Quest Transcript: The Lost Tribe/Transcript Sigmund, Duke Horacio’s advisor, told the adventurer that there was a recent disturbance in the castle’s cellar in which part of the wall collapsed. Fearing monsters are to blame, he asks the adventurer to investigate. Asking people around town, the adventurer discovers that one person saw a creature similar to a goblin dart into the hole in the wall. Returning to the castle with this information, the adventurer spoke to Sigmund and Duke Horacio. Sigmund insisted that a goblin incursion was imminent, but the Duke asked the adventurer to inspect the hole and confirm the sighting before any action was taken. Climbing through the wall and exploring the passage behind, the adventurer found an odd-looking brooch on the ground which he/she brought back upstairs. At the Duke’s request, the adventurer visited Reldo in Varrock Palace’s library, who directed him/her to a book that named the symbol as the sign of the Dorgeshuun tribe. Venturing to the Goblin Village, the adventurer spoke to the generals there and, with some difficulty, found out that the Dorgeshuun, called the lost tribe, was an ancient goblin tribe that lived underground. After hearing the news, Duke Horacio agreed with Sigmund’s advice to launch an assault on the goblins, but asked the adventurer to gather what information he/she could from the “enemy”. Returning to the cellar, the adventurer reached the end of the tunnels and found himself/herself in a mining cavern with some goblin miners working nearby. Speaking to the goblin in charge, Mistag, the adventurer learned that, when following a seam of ore, cave goblin miners accidentally dug into the cellar and, after sealing the hole behind them, fled back to their mines. The adventurer went back to the surface to explain this to the Duke, but was told that Sigmund reported that some silverware was stolen from the cellar, and, unless it was returned, there would be no choice but war. However, pickpocketing a key from Sigmund, the adventurer found a set of Humans Against Monsters (HAM) robes in a nearby chest. Exiting the castle and arriving at the cult’s hideout, the adventurer found the missing silverware hidden in a crate! With this in hand, the adventurer returned to the Duke and told him of his/her findings. Outraged at Sigmund’s deceit, the Duke dismissed his advisor, and drew up a peace treaty for the cave goblins to sign, asking the adventurer to deliver it to their leader. After a talk with Mistag, the adventurer returned to the castle where Duke Horacio and the Dorgeshuun headman, Ur-tag, signed the peace treaty, stopping what would have been a terrible conflict between the two communities. Lore learned from this quest *Lumbridge castle is older than the nearby church *Goblins, at least those in the Goblin Village, follow a deity known as the "Big High War-God" *The Dorgeshuun tribe was an ancient goblin tribe that began living underground because they were forced to fight in "terrible battles" by the gods *Sigmund, the Duke of Lumbridge's adviser, is a member of the Humans Against Monsters (H.A.M.) cult *H.A.M. believes that all sub-human species should be eradicated *Sigmund has more in store for the cave goblins, as shown by his words at the end of the quest Category:Quests Category:Goblin series